1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivot assembly and, more particularly, to a phase-locked pivot assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With advanced technology, the touch panel is disposed on the notebook computer, the tablet computer and the smart phone widespread. The notebook computer with the touch panel can be switched as the tablet computer mode. The notebook computer includes a first casing and a second casing. The first casing is an upper cover whereon the touch panel is disposed, and the second casing is a base whereon electronic components, the battery and the keyboard are disposed. The first casing can rotate to be reverse to the second casing to switch the notebook computer into the tablet computer mode. In the meantime, the screen of the first casing faces outward. The structural relation of the first casing and the second casing includes the following embodiments.
One of the embodiments disposes a first pivot portion on a middle of a lateral side of the first casing, and further disposes a second pivot portion on a middle of a lateral side of the second casing. The first pivot portion corresponds to the second pivot portion. The first casing can rotate relative to the second casing via an assembly of the first pivot portion and the second pivot portion, and an angle of the second casing relative to the first casing can be adjusted accordingly. The first casing can rotate relative to the second casing to 180 degrees, the back of the first casing contacts against the second casing, the screen of the first casing faces outward, and the notebook computer can be utilized as the tablet computer for handheld touch operation. However, the conventional pivot mechanism has drawbacks of weak strength and short service life.
Another embodiment disposes a biaxial pivot assembly between the first casing and the second casing. The biaxial pivot assembly includes a first shaft and a second shaft, which are respectively connected to the first casing and the second casing. The first casing can rotate relative to the second casing within a range of 0˜360 degrees. As the first casing rotates relative to the second casing to 360 degrees, the back of the first casing contacts against the second casing, and the screen on the first casing faces outward. The conventional biaxial pivot assembly has drawbacks of inconvenient operation and sluggish rotation due to asynchronous connection between the first shaft and the second shaft.